nuevos horizontes
by lovetattiana
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki se muda a la ciudad de Karakura por un año ¿que cambios traerá en su vida?


**_~Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo "Mis fic ichiruki", por lo cual, el amigo invisible que me toco es _**

_**Tany Campos -Tany love~**_

_**espero que te guste y bueno aquí esta :)**_

_**-la historia es totalmente mia pero los personajes son de bleach xd-**_

Rukia Kuchiki una joven estudiante de 17 años, una excelente alumna en su instituto privado muy reconocido llamado "Gotei 13", donde aparte de enseñarles las cosas que normalmente se enseñan en un instituto también le enseñaban artes marciales, por razones familiares tuvo que ser trasladada a una nueva ciudad: Karakura donde tenía que vivir sola en una pequeña casa muy diferente a su confortable mansión donde vivía con su hermano mayor el gran empresario Byakya Kuchiki, el a pesar de no ser su hermano de sangre, ya que era el esposo de su fallecida querida hermana Hisana, le tenía un gran respeto y admiración. En esta nueva ciudad tenía que empezar una nueva vida además de estudiar en el instituto emblemático de Karakura. Un día antes de empezar las clases oficiales decidió salir a caminar para así conocer la ciudad hasta que hubo una gran explosión en un parque ella pudo esquivar todos los escombros que salieron disparados pero había mucha gente ahí así que ayudo a escapar a toda las personas que podía pero aun así le era imposible ayudar a todos hasta que vio que un chico de cabello naranja también estaba ayudando y así pudieron salvar a todos, ya era tarde asi que Rukia se fue muy rápido a su casa sin ni siquiera hablar con el peli naranja que ayudo en el rescate de las personas. Por otro lado se encontraba un peli naranja a punto de llegar a su casa.

-¡Icchhhiigoooo!- grito un su padre al verlo entrar tratando de patearlo.

El pelinaranja lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Ichigo ¿estas son horas de llegar?- le pregunto su padre seriamente

-No es que haya querido llegar tarde es que hubo una explosión en el parque y me detuve a ayudar.

-CREES QUE ESO ES EXCUSA PARA QUE LLEGES TARDE A LA CENA ¡oh querida Misaki que he hecho mal!- empezó a lloriquear frente al gran poster de su esposa colocado en la sala.

-Oni-chan por fin llegas, siéntate la comida ya esta servida-le dijo su hermana pequeña Yuzu.

-Ichii-nii deja al viejo y siéntate a comer- le aconsejo su hermanita Karin.

-Lo siento, Yuzu, Karin, pero comeré en mi habitación.

Ichigo en su habitación se puso a pensar que todo lo ocurrido en la tarde era muy extraño además nunca había visto antes a esa pelinegra con la que salvo a las personas del parque; de pronto se dio cuenta que la casa del costado que estuvo en venta durante mucho tiempo tenia las luces ´rendidas vio por su ventana y se dio cuenta de que había nuevos dueños – _solo espero que no sean ruidosos-_ pensó Ichigo.

Era una mañana muy bella entonces Ichigo se despertó y se fue directo al instituto pero se le hizo algo tarde así que camino muy rápido, llego justo a tiempo. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que un grupo de personas rodeaba a alguien en específico se acercó para ver y se dio cuenta que era la pelinegra con la que se había encontrado un día antes. Decidió quedarse callado y volver a su asiento.

-ICHIGOOOOO-le saludo su amigo Keigo que bueno que llegas pensé que hoy no ibas a venir

-Ichigo hoy llegaste tarde que paso- le dijo su amigo Mizuiro

-Nada solo que se me hizo tarde, y que paso con Chad

-A Sado-kun no vendrá hoy creo que esta de viaje y llegara la próxima semana- dijo Mizuiro-Pero Ichigo han llegado muchos estudiantes nuevos ves

-Pues …. Ssi- dijo Ichigo

- Pero la que mas resalto fue Rukia Kuchiki.

-Asi ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?!-dijo Keigo- es la hermosa Kuchiki-san de la que hablamos heredera de la familia Kuchiki además supe que trajeron a dos estudiantes nuevos debido a que ella estaba aquí ya sabes por que eran sus amigos en su instituto anterior

-A pues que bien.

-Ichigo como puedes ser tan desinteresado- le reclamo Keigo.

-Pero Ichigo escuche que ella es muy fuerte, ahora tendras una buena oponente aparte de Tatsuki.

-JAJAJAJ Ichigo jamas podría vencer a Tatsuki- se burlo Keigo

-Yo no compito contra mujeres.

-Si claro- dijeron sus amigos

-A por cierto-dijo Keigo- invite a Kuchiki-san y sus amigos a almorzar con nosotros.

-Si bueno lo que sea –dijo Ichigo.

Asi transcurrió las clases con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo que se fueron a comer a la azotea de del instituto.

-Hola chicos- saludo Tatsuki- podemos comer con ustedes ¿verdad?

-Si claro adelante Tatsuki, Orihime.

-Hey Ichigo siges con esa cara de enojado ven aca.

-Hola a ti también Tatsuki.

-Vaya Ichigo no me dijas que desde el primer dia ya estas de mal humor.

-EHH buenos días Kurosaki-kun

-Emm hola Inoe.

-EY chicos Keigo ya viene con el resto-dijo Mizuiro.

-¿resto?-murmuro Tatsuki.

-Hola chicos, ya traje a Kuchiki-san y Rangiku-san, su amigo Gin-kun no quiso venir.

-Ohh Gin tuvo que irse a dejar unos papeles urgentes por eso no pudo venir lo siento-se disculpó Rangiku.

-Bueno sentémonos.

Rukia que habia estado callada hasta el momento empezó a ver a cada una de las personas que se encontraba ahí: Keigo, que ya lo conocía, era un chico muy activo, Mizuiro, era algo caballeroso, una chica de cabelo negro y corto que no conocía conversaba algo ¿preocupada? Con una chica de cabello naranja oscuro y aun costado estaba…. el chico con el que salvo a esas personas_-maldición no puede decir nada si lo dice Rangiku se lo tendrá que contar a mi nii-sama, si nii-sama se entera estare en grandes problemas, el estrictamente me dijo que no pusiera mi vida en ningún tipo de peligro por que sin o me tendrá vigilada…._ Rukia se acerco cuidadosamente a Ichigo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- le saludo con una sonrisa que claramente decía NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ALGO DE LO QUE PASO.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo- le extendió la mano con una clara señal de no diré nada.

En eso Tatsuki se acercó.

-Mucho gusto soy Arisawa Tatsuki y ella es mi amiga Inoe Orihime.

-Mucho gusto a las dos.

Asi se sentaron a comer todos juntos contándose muchas cosas como que Rangiko estaba ahí para acompañar y proteger a Rukia al igual que Gin el cual era su prometido, les contaron que Gin tenía una personalidad algo especial pero era una muy buena persona. Rangiku se puso a contar la relación que tenia con Gin conto que ellos se conocieron muy pequeños y el siempre la protegió incluso cuando empezaron a estudiar el tubo que unirse a un grupo muy peligroso para cuidar que a Rangiku no le pasara nada malo y por ese motivo estuvieron mucho tiempo separados. Pero cuando atraparon al jefe de esa banda Aizen, Gin ayudo asi que pudo permanecer libre a pesar que fue golpeado en el transcurso de la captura de Aizen; después de recuperarse le pidió perdón a Rangiku y también le pidió que se comprometieran y pues ella acepto. Como los dos trabajan para la empresa Kuchiki y son amigos de Rukia fueron elegidos para acompañar a Rukia en sus estudios y su vida en Karakura.

Luego de terminar de almorzar se fueron a sus casas y para sorpresa todos tomaban el mismo camino, asi llegaron a solo estar en el camino Ichigo y Rukia.

-Asi que … por que sigues aquí.

-Idiota este es el camino que tomo para ir a casa ¡tu que haces aca!

-Por lo mismo enana

-A quien le dices enana idiota cabeza de zanahoria

-Cállate enana renegona.

-…. Gracias por no decir nada

-no tendría por que haberlo dicho además as si lo hubiese hecho todos se hubieran puesto a preguntar.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie de la escuela por que si Gin o Rangiku se enteran se lo contaran a mi nii-sama y me pondría muchos guardias.

-Pues.. talvez lo haga jajajajajaj

-Maldito cabeza de zanahoria no lo hagas.

-Tranquila no lo hare, no me interesa hacerlo.

-Bueno adiós ya llege a mi casa.

-ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA VERDAD.

-Que cosa por que pones esa cara, por que gritas.

-VIVES AL COSTADO DE MI CASA.

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-Es una broma verdad.

-Eso lo debería decir yo.

-POR QUE VIVES AHÍ

-¬¬ por que es una casa y era la única que estaba a la venta además esta la clínica al costado.

-Si la clínica DE MI CASA

-hey ya deja de gritar y adiós deja de hacer escandalo V-E-C-I-N-O.

Por otro lado se encontraban Tatsuki en la casa de Orihime conversando de algo muy interesante.

-Hey Orihime debes hablar mas con Ichigo si quieres que se fije en ti yo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo.

-Lo se Tatsuki-chan y agradezco tu ayuda pero no se como acercarme a él, me pongo muy nerviosa.

-Anda Orihime hasta la nueva se acercó a Ichigo, talvez tenga cara que da miedo pero solo es es su cara el es muy diferente cuando lo conoces bien

-Pues eso lo sabes por que eres su amiga de la infancia y no te da miedo hablarle pero a mi si.

-Hay Orihime debes acercarte más a el.

-Lo sé pero sabes tal vez él no sea para mí.

-Que no me digas que te va a rendir ahora.

-…..

Al día siguiente Orihime fue temprano al instituto para ayudar a sus maestros y a los nuevos alumnos que aun no habían venido. Asi ayudo a acad uno de los que iban llegando hasta que vio a un chico de cabello negro y aura oscura sentado solo en un rincón

-Hola, te puedo ayudar en algo ¿eres nuevo verdad?

-…

-Etto.. en que aula estas, sabes donde te toca.

-…

-…ehhh, si quieres te digo cualquier duda que tengas

-… estoy en el aula 1-3 de tercer año

- ohh es la misma aula que la mia, ven conmigo te llevare.

-… esta bien

-Cierto mi nombre es Orihime Inoe, mucho gusto.

-Soy Ulquiorra Cifer.

-bueno Ulquiorra-kun bienvenido ¿eres nuevo verdad?

-si me transfirieron del instituto Hollow World.

-Escuche mucho de ese instituto, perro queda algo…lejos.

-…si.

Asi llegaron a su aula cuando de pronto alguien llamo a Orihime

-ey Orihime por fin te encuentro donde te habias metido

-ehh Tatsuki, hola ehh hoy vine temprano para ayudar a los nuevos estudiantes.

-si, si como sea ven rápido necesito que terminemos de hablar lo de ayer ¿recuerdas?

-lo siento Ulquiorrea-kun, pero te tengo que dejar espero volver a hablar contigo.

-Si nos vemos.

-que pasa Tatsuki-chan

-como que ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que seguir con el plan para que te acerques a Ichigo

-pero por mas que lo intentemos es algo imposible, yo no puedo.

-pues tendrás que hacerlo hasta Kuchiki-san ya se acercó a él.

-¿Qué, por que dices eso Tatsuki-chan

-Pues mira ahí

Por la puerta del salón entraban Ichigo Y Rukia conversando, esto era debido a que los dos tenían que venirse juntos para las clases asi que decidieron al menos trartar de hablar como personas civilizados, claro que siempre en medio de sus conversaciones terminaban insultándose pero al menos ya se conocían más. Rukia sabía que Ichigo tenia dos pequeñas hermanas llamadas Yuzu y Karin a las cuales quería mucho y un alocado padre llamado Isshin Kurosaki, Rukia n o sabia por que pero ese apellido se le hacía familiar, Ichigo solo le dijo que su madre murió hace mucho tiempo y que fue muy doloroso, Rukia no le pregunto mss por qué sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado; Ichigo le conto que practicaba artes marciales desde muy pequeño y defensa personal por eso no dudo el otro dia en ayudar a todas esas personas en el parque. Rukia le conto a Ichigo que para ella fue muy difícil dejar su ciudad sobre todo por que ahí tenia grandes amigos y sobre todo recordaba a su gran amigo Renji con el cual había tenido una pequeña discusión antes de mudarse; ellos habían discutido por que Renji se sentía algo acomplejado estando a su lado por que decía que eran de clases diferentes y a ella eso le molestaba enormemente por que ellos eran hermanos a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre o a pesar de que Renji en algún momento de su vida se enamoró de ella pero eso era historia del pasado y ellos habían quedado como hermanos pero el hecho de que el la trate como alguien "superior" la irritaba, pero obviamente estos motivos Ichigo no los sabia aun. También le conto el gran respeto que le tiene a su hermano pues el fue el esposos de su hermana mayor Hisana a la cual quería desde el fondo de su alma, Hisana se caso con Byakuya cuando Rukia tenia 8 años hasta ese entonces ellas vivian de manera muy humilde y fue a partir de entonces que Rukia se mudo al palacio Kuchiki y adquirió el apellido del esposo de su hermana, pero aun asi ella seguía frecuentando a sus amigos de su antigua vida y claro entre ellos estaba Renji, en un principio Rukia no se fiaba de Byakuya y pensaba que solo estaba jugando con su hermana, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta del gran amor que se tenían y empezó a respetar y admirar a Byakuya Kuchiki cuando Rukia cumplió 11 se enteraron que Hissana tenia una grave enfermedad y que pronto moriría; luego de un año su hermana murió. Rukia se quedo a la tutela de Byakuya pero desde entonces Byakuya era muy frio con todos incluso con la pequeña Rukia. Rukia entendía el sufrimiento de su hermano además ella tenia un gran parecido a Hisana y eso seguramente le causaba un gran dolor a Byakuya pero decidió quedarse al lado de su querido nii-sama. Cuando cumplio 15 ella fue declarada la siguiente heredera de la familia Kuchiki y como tal debía portarse a la altura asi que cada que pudiese viajaba para poder conocer muchas mas culturas y familias, y fue trasladada al mejor instituto : "Gotei 13" donde como era de esperarse tubo los mejores puestos pero para eso pidió que a su gran amigo Renji Abarai también consiga una beca en el instituto Byakuya accedio a esto, pero Renji no quería aceptar pero al final llegaron a la solución de que Renji trabajara para la empresa Byakuya. Y fue ahí donde ellos empezaron a distanciarse. Al final Rukia fue transferida a Karakura por un año uno de los motivos era para que pudiera conocer a mas personas y otro era un motivo muy personal

El motivo personal y secreto que Rukia tenia era que ella se habia enamorado de su maestro Kaien-dono y no podía aguanrtar seguir mas viviendo ahí, a pesar de que ella lo quería muchoa su nii-sam y no lo quería dejar ella tubo que inventar la excusa de "conocer nuevos horizonte" para alejarse de ese amor prohibido. Kaien estaba casado y el quería mucho a su esposa probablemente Rukia hubiera podido olvidarse de su maestro y superar esa ilusión si no fuera que la esposa de Kaien murió en un trágico accidente. En ese entonces Rukia solo tenia 11 asi que ella pensó que esos sentimientos desaparecerían pero paso un año y Kaien ya estaba superando la muerte de su esposa y Rukia no podía desacerse de los sentimiento asi que le confeso a Kaien –dono todo lo que sentía, lo que ella esperaba era que el le dijera que solo era una ilusión o que se hiciera el loco y le dijera que todos queremos a las personas y la tratara como una niña pero no lo hizo simplemente se paro y le dijo: Rukia la próxima vez que hablemos te dare una respuesta. Después de eso Kaien desapareció, pidió un descanso indeterminado en su trabajo y no se supo nada de el; Rukia estaba muy preocupada y estuvo deprimida por mucho tiempo pero poco a poco se fue mejorando, pero cuando Rukia cumplió 16 Kaien regreso y le pidió a Rukia hablar…

-Rukia siento mucho haberte dejado asi sin ninguna explicación y sin una respuesta

-Kaien-dono no tiene que disculparse conmigo entiendo que lo asuste.

-no digas eso Rukia yo me fui por que necesitaba tiempo y tu tambien y pues si aun tienes esos sentimientos por mi Rukia quisieras ser mi novia

-sisisi sisisisissisisis

Y fue asi como Rukia empezó su relación con Kaien estuvieron en secreto por unos seis meses hasta que Renji los descubrió y sue ahí donde su amistad con Rukia termino definitivamente, Renji prometio no decircelo a nadie a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo pero decidio esperar a que su amiga recapacitara. Pero eso solo fue el comienzo Rukia quería contárselo a todos pero Kaien insistia en que aun no era el momento hasta que el dia de despedida de fin de curso Rukia se entero de una trágica noticia Kaien habia vuelto a desaparecer. Rukia no podía soportarlo pero tampoco se lo podía decir a alguien asi que se invento todo eso de "nuevo horizonte" y se mudo a Karakura por todo un año.

Ahora Ichigo sabia su historia claro exceptuando lo de Kaien y lo Renji, pero solo eera algo pequeño ¿verdad?.

Y asi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el medio año habia transcurrido y Rukia regresaría a visitar a su nii-sama, pero en todo ese tiempo su relación de amistad con Ichigo habia mejorado mucho a tal punto que Ichigo conocía ya casi toda la historia de Rukia con Kaien y su pelea con Renji ella habia omitido algunos detalles como el que si llego a tener una relación con Kaien y que en teoría no habia terminado pero también se sentía muy bien cada minuto que pasaba con Ichigo y a pesar que sus insultos seguían presentes ella se sentía muy tranquila al estar a su lado, también Orihime se habia vuelto muy amiga de Ulquiorra quien poco a poco fue teniendo mas amigos y por otro lado Gin y Rangiku decidieron casarse cuando terminaran sus estudios.

Rukia llego a la mansión Kuchiki y fue recibida por todos cuando llego al parecer su hermano estaba en una reunión con unos funcionarios muy importantes asi que se fue a dar unas vueltas por ahí; en el camino se encontró con algunos amigos como Momo que era una amiga muy querida e hija de un importante funcionario que apoyaba a su hermano asi que Momo siempre estaba por ahí; luego se encontró con su querido maestro Ukitake al cual quería como un padre, salio por los alrededores y se encontró con muchos ex-compañeros del Gotei 13 con los cuales no tenia mucha amistad, se dirigio al parque cuando se encontró con Renji cara a car después de un año sin dirigirse palabra alguna ahí estaban frente a frente.

-Rukia ¿regresaste?

-emmm Renji, no solo vine a visitar a mi nii-sama

-ah entiendo, supongo que estas "conociendo nuevos horizontes"

-q-que t-tu lo s-sabia ¿t-te d-diste c-cuenta?

-QUE ME CREES RUKIA, NO SOY TONTO CLARO QUE ME DI CUENTA

-Renji tranquilízate

-¿lo volviste a ver Rukia? El esta contigo en Karakura

-no no se nada de Kaien-dono el se fue y no se nada de su vida

-sabes yo si, el esta en Tkoyo esta realizando estudios superiores de educación creo que es algo de acreditación o algo asi, escuche que se va a comprometer con una chica de esa misma universidad-

-BASTA RENJI NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR NADA MAS

-tu sabias bien que el solo jugaba contigo lo sabias yo te lo dije te lo adverti

-si lo se pero aun asi Kaien-dono siempre será alguien a quien admire no quiero escuchar nada mas de lo que me quieras decir si se trata de manchar el nombre de Kaien-dono

-esta bien, pero sabes Rukia deberías regresar

-NO, yo estoy bien en Karakura y me quedare ahí durante el año que prometi yy no pienso romper los lazos que tengo ah

-¿lazos? No me trataras de decir que te haz vuelto a enamorar verdad Rukia.

_-¿enamorar?-_si asi fuese no es tu incumbencia.

-claro que si, somos mejores amigos, somos HERMANOS

-no, no lo se aun no creo estar enamorada pero soy muy feliz alla y no pienso regresar antes del plazo acordado.

-pues deberías hacerlo, la empresa atraviesa una crisis en estos momento

-¿Qué?

-pues una importante familia al parecer ha vuelto a renacer y es competencia directa para la empresa de hospitales de Byakuya-sama

-¿importante familia?

-si, es una familia o mejor dicho dos familias, bueno es una historia larga

-resumelo

-pues antes la familia Kuchiki solo se enfrentaba a la familia Shiba, la famila a la que pertenece Kaien, pero debido a que el heredero principal se vio envuelto en un escandalo el cual era haberse establecido una familia con una heredera de una familia que era mucho mas importante y con normas estrictas, la familia Shiba perdió prestigio y pues termino trabajando para los Kuchiki; pero estos dos herederos desaparecieron y se supo que tuvieron hijos, tres para ser exactos un hijo y dos pequeñas, pero la madre murió su nombre era Masaki Kurosaki

-¡¿Qué?!

-y pues el líder de la familia Shiba: Isshin Shiba ahora tiene el nombre de Isshin Kurosaki y ahora ha vuelto a liderar sus empresas y su hijo Ichigo Kurosaki estará al mando de las empresas muy pronto

-QUE ICHIGO.

-¿lo conoces?

-eh si es mi compañero de clases y mi vecino

-pues diras era

-que

-escuche que lo transferirán al Gotei 13

-QUEEE

-vamos no seas tan gritona, eso es lo que escuche

Por otro lado Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación encerrado pensando en lo que su padre le habia contado y anunciado

-hijo, seras transferido al instituto Gotei 13

-deja de decir tonterías viejo

-no so tontería, he recuperado nuestra empresa y tu como próximo jefe debees tener la mejor educacion posible y eso es todo

-¿empresa? ¿estudios?, no me vengas con idioteces

- hijo escucha eres el heredero de una importante empresa yo después de mucho tiempo he podido volver desde las cenizas y ahora con el apellido de tu madre y con la sangre de un Shiba volveremos a los negocios de nuestra familia, y nos llevaremos todo el mercado dejando fuera del juego a los Kuchuki.

-¿Kuchiki?

-si lamento quete tengas que enfretar a Rukia-chan en estas circunstancias pero es lo que debes seguir por tu madre, por tus hermana y por mi. Te contare algo importante, cuando me case con tu madre nuestras familias nos desheredaron y nos dejaron en la calle pero junto con Misaki construimos esta clínica y esta casa ella era muy feliz, y cuando naciste su felicidad aumento luego llegaron Yuzu y Karin, nuestra familia era perfecta pero tu madre era una terca y quería recuperar todo lo que nos pertenecia por derecho asi que comenzamos a estudiar mas y mas para poder recuperar nuestras empresas pero ocurrio el accidente que nos marcó de por vida ella en su leche de muerte me dijo que solo quería nuestra felicidad y que recuperemos todo lo que nos quietaron pero lo mas importante de todo era que quería que tu, su querido y mimado hijo, decidiera que quería hacer, asi que Ichigo tu tienes la decisión si es que quieres ser el heredero de la famila Shiba Kurosaki. Se los sentimientos que tienes hacia Kuchiki-san asi que o te obligare a nada

_-¿sentimientos?¿por la enana? Si el la pasaba muy bien con ella y podía ser el mismo reir y rengar mostrar todas sus emociones con ella pero ¿Qué clase de sentmientos tenia hacia ella?_

Que iba hacer, claro que le importaba la empresa y el resto pero en el fondo de su corazón no quería enfrentarse hacia Rukia de esa manera …

-¿Alo, rukia?

-¿Ichigo? T-

-Rukia necesito decirte algo personalmente

-si yo también.

…

-ichigo neces-

-Rukia te lo dire rápidamente ¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!

-ehh idiota asi no se hace una pregunta…pero SI.

Y fue asi como los dos mantuvieron su relación a larga distancia sin importarles lo que los demás le dijeran hasta que por fin llego el baile tradicional del instituto Karakura donde Ichigo seria la pareja de Rukia, pero ahí alguien apareció mientras Rukia esperaba en la entrada del instituto a Ichigo

-¿Rukia?

-k-k-k-kaien-d-don-no

-hola Rukia estas igual que siempre tan hermosa ha pasado ya un año desde que nos vimos como haz es-

-QUE HACE AQUÍ KAAIEN-DONO

-Vine a hablar contigo

-PORQUE KAIEN-DONO POR QUE HA VENIDO JUSTO AHORA

-Necesitamos terminar nuestra historia

-NUESTRA HISTORIA TERMINO HACE MUCHO USTED YA HA REHECHO SU VIDA AL IGUAL QUE YO.

-Tranquilizate Rukia

-NO NO QUIERO TRANQUILIZARME, HASTA HORA YO HE ESTADO TRANQUILA Y VIENE USTED KAIEN-DONO A MALOGRARLLO TODO ¿POR QUÉ KAIEN-DONO?¿PORQUE? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJO?

-Rukia yo me aleje de ti para no hacerte daño, mírame soy 10 años mayor que tu lo nuestro no tenia futuro solo nos lastimaríamos, me dolió mucho por que yo te amaba eras, eres y seras una persona muy importante para mi pero no soportaría verte desperdiciar tu vida por alguien como yo, supongo que ha estas alturas ya debes saber lo de la familia Shiba, yo no fui capaz de sacar adelante a mi familia soy un inútil.

-no diga eso Kaien-dono usted es una persona admirable es un gran maestro con un gran corazón

-Rukia no llores, no merezco tus lagrimas espero que seas feliz.

-Gracias Kaien-dono

Pero alguien estaba viendo esa escena y alcanzo a escuchar como Rukia le preguntaba por que la dejo y vio como ese tipo abrazo la enana.

Rukia se despidió de Kaien y siguió esperando por el inútil cabeza de zanahoria que ya iba retrazado media hora cuando de pronto le llego un mensaje a su móvil

-_Rukia enana estúpida no ire al baile_

_Adiós nos volveremos a ver dentro de 5 años _

_En estos momentos estoy tomando un avión hacia Grecia _

_Terminare mis estudios ahí y luego regresare por ti_

_Si aun estas soltera tendremos una cita los dos_

_Adiós_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

***10 años después***

-Querido ya es hora de irnos la ceremonia ya va a empezar

-si si ya estoy listo

…-señores Kurosaki la limosina los espera-…

-si estamos listos, vamos enana estúpida

-eh diota cabeza de zanahoria no le hables asi a tu socia

-tambien eres mi esposa

-idiota, sube rápido a la limosina

- si, ya estoy aquí quieres algo de champan

-idiota estas loco o que

-lo siento lo siento

-que clase de doctor le ofrece licor a una mujer recién embarazada

-ya te dije lo siento ¿no?

-solo te perdono por que te amo

-yo también te amo enana

-zanahoria

**_fin ahí termino este one-shot que mi consiencia me dice que pudo haber sido mas largo pero bueno..._**

**_gracias por leer~_**


End file.
